moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Hamlet Keep
History Grand Hamlet Keep was a keep owned by Edmond of House Isenhammer, son of Davel Isenhammer. Edmond was the Duke of Duskwood, and Lord of Grand Hamlet Keep. It was the main building in the town of Grand Hamlet, which was destroyed in the First war, then rebuilt and remaned Darkshire, the keep however was not rebuilt. Back in its days before the First War it was a truly beutiful Castle. Its tall towers reflectng the light, its blue roof adding colour to the castle. When the Dukes son, Edmond Isenhammer II died at age 5 from an accident, Duke Edmond Isenhammer went mad. His estate fell into ruin and he forced his two remaining children to mate together to reproduce a pure blood heir. Later after that act he had commited suicide by jumping off a cliff outside the Keep. Davel II and his siter were left with the Keep. It was not well taken care of but they managed to turn it around. It looked better than it did, but it never returned to its former glory. When the Orcs advanced through Grand Hamlet they destroyed the keep and killed everyone inside it, including Lord Davel Isenhammer II and Lady Catherine Isenhmmer were killed as well, their inbred son had fled before the Orcs could get him. Since he was the only heir to the head of the family, the leadership went to his Uncle, Lord Dagrin Isenhammer II, Earl of Redridge. The Orcs destroyed the Keep and it is hard to make it out now adays. You can however see a few landmarks that are in ruin that once showed the existance of this great keep. The Keep The keep of Grand Hamlet would of been on the elevated part with its north side facing the River that borders, Duskwood and Elwynn Forest. It is in complete Ruin and cannot be seen in the present day. This would of been where the Lord and lady lived day to day. The Outer Wall Grand Hamlet Keep was built inside the mountian, but still some parts were left open. A wall was built to easily defend the Keep. Currently it is in ruins and cannot be seen in the present day. The Main Gate Entrance in and out of the Keep. it was connected to the outer wall and was the busiest part of the keep. Currently it is in ruins and cannot be seen in the present day. Keep Roads These roads were used to get from one place to another. They can still be seen and used to the present day, they are some of the only hints that indicate where the parts of the castle were in their old days. Watch Tower The watch tower served as a lookout point outside the outer wall. To this day it can be seen, although it is in ruins. It has been renamed to Beggars haunt and a odd Human currently inhabits it. Graveyard The old graveyard is secluded behing trees that have grown over the decades. It is said it is hanted and the malific Shadow Knight statues on each end do not help the idea. It is said that the Isenhammers who once lived here haunt it. The Uknown Skeleton Warrior that can often be seen there is said to be Edmond Isenhammer, going to see his family in sadness of commiting suicide and leaving them alone. Speculations and Discalimer These facts are speculations and are strictly for RP purposes. Blizzard had shown no actual record of Grand Hamlet Keep existing, and especially not that it was the Isenhammers inhabiting it. This area is just a creative idea I have come up with to fuel my charaters family background, and hence should not be taken as real World of Warcraft Lore. Thank you :) Category:Castle Category:Keep Category:Home Category:Isenhammer Category:Noble Family Category:Alliance